12 vérités
by AuroreBlue
Summary: Quand Elliot doit faire un petit devoir de français... 1 ere fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira


Première fic que j'écris, peut etre un peu guimauve... j'èspere de tout coeur que ça vous plaira !

Assis à son bureau, l'air affligé, Elliot fixait la feuille blanche devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un devoir de français, dont la consigne était « donnez 12 vérités personnelles ». Le jeune Nightray se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire. Évidemment, le devoir n'était pas ramassé, il pouvait se permettre de marquer n'importe quel détail personnel ou même en inventer, mais -honnêteté ou débilité ?- il avait décidé de le faire sérieusement.

Il s'était donc penché sur la question : personnel... cela voulait dire « sur nous » ou « pour nous » ? Il avait opté pour la seconde solution.

Et nous voilà a la situation actuelle, à savoir un énorme manque d'inspiration.

« Et Léo qui n'est jamais là quand il le faut vraiment ! » pesta le blond.

Il se remit a chercher, puis décida de prendre un carnet et un stylo, et de faire le travail sur le terrain, sûrement trouverait il plus d'idées.

En parcourant le couloir du lycée, il croisa un des chats d'Ada. Mettant sa fierté de coté (en vérifiant que personne ne le voyait), il s'agenouilla et attrapa le félin pour le câliner. Il le lâcha quand il entendit des bruits de pas, et se cacha dans un coin en reconnaissant la propriétaire de l'animal. Ayant un éclair de génie, il attrapa le carnet et le stylo qu'il avait pris.

1. Les chats sont troooooop 3 !

Il réfléchit . Et raya .

1. J'adore les chats.

2. J'aime pas les Vessalius.

Il repensa a sa rencontre avec Oz, puis culpabilisa un peu : le garçon ne lui avait pas paru méchant... il secoua la tête : c'était un Vessalius et en plus il préférait Edgar ! Et dire que Gilbert était son valet... il coupa court à sa réflexion et pris son stylo.

3. Gilbert est un minable. En plus d'être une tête d'algue incapable de tenir la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Il sourit en pensant que si la victime des moqueries tombait sur la feuille, il se mettrait sûrement à déprimer. Et que si c'était son frère, il tirerait une tête tout autre...

4. Vincent et un psychopathe.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Echo était tout le temps avec lui. Il ne trouva qu'une réponse.

5. Echo est gravement maso.

La liste commençait à s'étoffer. Cependant Elliot commençait vraiment à se demander où était passé son valet.

« A la bibliothèque ! Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! »

Et il se précipita donc à la bibliothèque. Une fois sur place, rien à faire, aucune trace du brun. Par contre il trouva le volume suivant du Chevalier Saint.

6 . Le Chevalier Saint est la meilleures série de tous les temps ! Et Edwin est bien mieux que ce stupide valet dépressif d'Edwin ! (tiens, dit comme ça, ça me fait penser à Gil...)

Après avoir emprunté le livre, il sortit du bâtiment pour faire un tour dans le jardin.

Le ciel était bleu, le soleil rayonnait, les fleurs avaient éclos et embaumaient l'air de leur doux parfum. Mais le blond s'en fichait carrément. Il cherchait Léo, estimant que le travail irait plus vite avec son aide. Mais pas la moindre trace du binoclard dans la cour. D'ailleurs …

7. Léo est drôlement beau, je me demande bien pourquoi il cache son visage...

Il relit sa phrase et rougit légèrement. Heureusement que la fiche n'allait être relevée !

Et il s'installa sur un banc à l'ombre, profitant du calme ambiant. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, complétant sa feuille avec des idées venues comme par miracle, lui qui séchait tout à l'heure.

8 . J'aime vraiment beaucoup jouer du piano avec Léo.

9 . Je sais pas lequel est le plus bizarre entre le clown et sa poupée.

10. Lady Sheryl est carrément flippante.

11. Je hais la pluie !

En effet , il s'était mis à pleuvoir, chose étonnante étant donné que le ciel ne comptait un nuage dix minutes auparavant. En râlant contre le temps changeant trop vite à son goût, le jeune Nightray sprinta jusque dans sa chambre. En chemin, il se dit que puisqu'il la partageait avec son valet, le brun devait s'y trouver. Mais quand il arriva dans la pièce, personne .

« Il s'est envolé ou quoi ? Et en plus j'ai pas fini ce foutu truc...»

Il s'allongea sur son lit, cherchant une idée, mais rien a faire, son cerveau était aussi fertile qu'un champ dans le désert.

Il commençait à somnoler, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en douceur. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se mit à hurler sur l'arrivant.

« LEO ! T'étais passé où ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! En plus j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ce foutu devoir ! »

Léo tentait d'analyser les informations que lui hurlait Elliot, devenu rouge tomate.

Retenant un rire, il s'adressa à son ami.

« Elliot, calme toi, on dirait une tomate trop mure »

Cela eut le don de faire taire le blond .

« Tu sais, c'est pas une journée sans moi qui va te tuer ! En plus je te l'avait dit, tête en l'air ! J'étais à Sablier... »

Le blond resta interdit. C'est vrai, un des orphelins était malade, et comme Léo les considéraient comme ses frères... il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ce détail, d'autant plus devant la mine tristounette du brun.

« Heuuu, Léo...

- T'en fais pas ça va ! Il est en train de guérir... Sinon pour ton devoir t'avait besoin d'aide ? Fait voir !

- Heu, je l'ai fini ! Et en plus ils ont des nouveaux livres à la bibliothèque tu ferais bien d'aller voir ! »

Léo resta bête devant la panique de son ami. Mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul.

« Elliot, si tu me cherches, je suis à la bibliothèque. »

Et il colla un léger baiser sur le nez du Nightray, avant de partir d'un pas discret et rapide.

Elliot, figé, se toucha le bout du nez, sorte de réflexe, avant de virer au rouge pivoine.

12. J'aime Léo.


End file.
